


Just a kiss.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [14]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 14</p><p>This is set after the season 2 episode Rebel without a pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is back at Maura's place Jane, Maura, Constance and Angela.  
> Angela just went to bed.

"What time is your flight?" asks Maura

"12:55pm."

"Let me give you a lift."

"Jane you don't have to do that, we can just get a cab."

"Nonesense." replies Jane

"What about work?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"We still might get called in." replies Maura

"It's Saturday."

"You always say that and we always do get called in."

"Maybe this week will be different." replies Jane

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" 

"Thank you" says Maura

 

2 hours later at the airport.

Maura and her mum get out.

 

"Jane thank you, it was very nice to meet you."

"You too." replies Jane

"Wait here."

 

Jane nods.

 

Maura comes back 30 minutes later.

 

"Did you're mum get off alright?"

"Yea, she's already planning her next trip...thank you."

"It's not a problem." replies Jane

"I'm not talking about the lift."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"You're welcome."

 

They arrive home 45 minutes later.

Jane and Maura collapse on the sofa.

 

"Are you staying?"

"What time is it?" replies Jane

"2:00 O clock."

 

Jane nods.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." replies Maura

"You're mum seams to think we're dating."

"Was that a question?"

"Why does she think that?"

"I don't know...I never told her we we're dating."

"But why does she automatically assume that."

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"It's none of my buisness."

"I've had some, in the past."

"Had what?."

"Relationships with women." replies Maura

"Oh."

"I was younger and in love."

"How come you never told me this?."

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"It's not because you thought I'd have a problem with it, 'cause I don't."

"No, Jane come on."

"What's it like, I mean what's the difference."

"Sex is better with a women."

"That's not...what I meant."

"Ok."

 

"In what way?"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Women have the same erogenous zones."

"We all have the same ernoseits zones."

"Erogenous, yes." replies Maura

"I know what that means...so women get plesured in the same place."

"Places, there's 10."

"And men have no idea where these are, makes sense."

"Let's just say it's less guess work with a women, not that I haven't had amazing sex with a man. It's just..."

"Better with a women."

"Oh yea...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's obvious you haven't...experienced a women. Have you ever kissed one?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"But you're curious?"

"Maybe a little." replies Jane

"Well...I'm a women."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's just a kiss Jane, it doesn't mean anything."

"Ok."

 

Maura leans forward....

 

Jane pulls away.

 

"Sorry."

"No it's ok...that kiss was...you don't have to apologize for that kiss."

"I just got carried away." replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"So what now?"

"We can just forget it happened."

"Or?" replies Jane

"We can go upstairs...I like you Jane, I've liked you since I met you."

"Since you met me?"

"Maybe like...2 weeks after."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Jane whatever you want to do next I'll be fine with it."

 

Jane gets up and Maura looks down. When she looks back up again Jane has her hand out in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew FRIENDS would be educational.
> 
> btw if you have any idea what I'm taking about you and I are instant friends...friends, ha.


End file.
